Jugando en la oscuridad
by Patchwork Writers
Summary: Una noche de Halloween Bella, Jake, Alice y Jasper deciden descubrir, de una vez por todas, si la leyenda es cierta. El primer paso es adentrarse en el bosque, dónde empezarán una aventura que no será exactamente lo que esperaban. OOC.


**Jugando en la oscuridad**

.

**Disclaimer****: los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es nuestra. **

**Este Os es el resultado de la colaboración entre varias autoras. Cada una ha escrito una parte. Está escrita desde varios puntos de vista distintos convenientemente separados.**

**Agradecimientos****: a las autoras que han participado en este experimento y a las lectoras que se tomen su tiempo para leerlo. **

.

—¿Tenemos todo? —les pregunté, cerrando la cremallera de mi mochila.

—Sí, creo que sí —respondió Alice haciendo lo mismo.

—¿Estáis seguras de querer hacer esto? —preguntó un asustado Jacob.

—¡Sí! —exclamamos Alice y yo a la vez.

—Si no quieres venir siempre te puedes quedar aquí —le ofrecí, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Ni de coña. No os pienso dejar solas con este de aquí, que no hace más que mirar el culo de su novia. —Señaló a Jasper con la cabeza—. ¿Pretendes que Charlie me corte los huevos? —Se llevó inconscientemente la mano a la entrepierna y se aseguró de que sus genitales seguían allí.

—Pues si ya está todo, movamos el culo —dijo Jazz, apartando la mirada de Alice y pasando la lengua por sus labios resecos. _¡Pervertido!—. _Cada vez está más oscuro y encontrar el camino por el bosque va a ser un completo infierno. —Se echó la mochila al hombro—. ¿Tienes el mapa con la supuesta situación de la casa? —me preguntó.

—Sí, se lo he cogido a mi padre de comisaría esta misma mañana.

Si papá se hubiese enterado de que había estado hurgando en sus cosas del trabajo, me habría enviado con mi madre al otro lado del país. Esperaba que no le diese por mirar en la caja de objetos perdidos esa noche y que estuviera ocupado con el lío que había en el pueblo por la celebración de _Halloween_. Estaba segura de que iba a tener mucho trabajo con los chavales correteando por aquí y por allá, y pringando la casa de los vecinos con huevos y papel higiénico.

Nos montamos en el coche de Jake; Alice y Jasper ocuparon los asientos de atrás para magrearse mientras hacíamos el camino.

—Son asquerosos —murmuró Jake, mirando por el retrovisor.

—¿Tienes envidia? —me burlé.

—Para nada. —Apartó la mirada de la carretera un segundo para mirarme—. Yo estoy muy bien con Leah. —Sonrió orgulloso.

—Me alegra saberlo. —Le guiñé un ojo.

—¿Te das cuenta de que esta es la peor noche del año para hacer esto? —inquirió, apretando con fuerza el volante.

Parecía mentira que un tío como Jacob, con su tamaño, tuviese miedo de lo que íbamos a hacer.

—Ahí está la gracia. Todo el pueblo está sumergido en pasarlo bien y en no preocuparse por cosas tontas como estas. Mi padre estará muy entretenido esta noche, así que no habrá nadie que nos moleste —le aseguré.

—¿Has escuchado las leyendas sobre ellos?

—Sep. —Asentí con la cabeza—. Y eso es lo que más me gusta de esto… el morbo.

—¿Morbo? —preguntó confundido—. Lo que tú sientes no es morbo. Lo que estás es enferma. —Rio.

—No soy la única. —Me encogí de hombros—. Tú estás aquí para hacer lo mismo que yo.

—Yo solo he venido para asegurarme de que no te pase nada.

—No va a pasarme nada. —Rodé los ojos—. Sé cuidar de mí misma.

—Lo dudo. Mira adonde nos estás llevando.

—El que está conduciendo eres tú, no yo. —Reí.

—Ya… —Suspiró.

El resto del camino lo hicimos callados, escuchando la música que había puesto Jake nada más montar en el coche, interrumpida por los sonidos de succión y de choque de labios que provenían del asiento trasero.

Detuvo el coche a un lado de la carretera y al fin todos prestamos atención. Antes de entrar al bosque necesitábamos estar todos alerta para no perdernos y seguir cualquier pista que nos permitiese encontrar el lugar.

—La entrada es esa. —Jake señaló hacia una zona oscura del bosque—. No creo que podamos llegar hasta allí con el coche, por lo poco que se ve, el camino está muy lleno de hierbajos, ramas y…

—Intentémoslo —le interrumpí—. Si no podemos seguir mucho camino, podemos hacer el resto andando. Se supone que solo hay un kilómetro y medio desde la entrada hasta allí.

Nos quedamos los cuatro en silencio mirando hacia aquella parte del bosque que parecía ser el camino a seguir. Estaba bastante oscuro pero era visible gracias a las luces del coche. Mis tres acompañantes estaban indecisos, sus rostros mostraban inseguridad, incluso Alice parecía tener miedo.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche —apremié—. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha lo antes posible y así poder volver antes del amanecer a casa.

—No sé si…

—¿Os vais a rajar? —pregunté sorprendida, mirando directamente a los pasajeros de atrás.

Precisamente Alice y Jazz habían sido partícipes de la idea y a todos nos gustaba. No entendía por qué se querían echar atrás.

—No —murmuró Alice—. Pero reconoce que el solo hecho de tener que entrar por ese camino acojona.

—¡Eso es lo emocionante! —grité, rodando los ojos.

_¿Por qué son tan acojonados?_

Esa noche se trataba de pasárnoslo bien. La fiesta del pueblo nos parecía muy infantil. Nos habíamos aburrido de ir casa por casa en busca de dulces, aunque con diecisiete tampoco es que lo fuésemos a hacer. Y por eso mismo surgió la idea. Todos habíamos escuchado las leyendas que había sobre esa parcela de bosque que envolvía las afueras del pueblo; eran realmente aterradoras y si preguntábamos a los pueblerinos buscando información, ninguno contestaba nuestras preguntas.

—De acuerdo, hagamos esto de una maldita vez —dijo Jake, poniendo el coche en marcha.

Aplaudí internamente y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

Tras recorrer lo que parecieron más de ochocientos metros, llegamos hasta un lugar en el que el coche ya no podía pasar. Había demasiada vegetación en el camino. Tras discutir cómo hacer para seguir, los dos chicos se bajaron y con ayuda de la luz del coche y de un par de azadas, lograron quitar parte de las plantas que nos obstaculizaban el paso; lo suficiente para que el coche cupiese por el camino.

Lo seguimos hasta al final, donde el terreno se despejó a ambos lados del coche para dejarnos en el borde de un enorme claro. Miré a mí alrededor en busca de lo importante, la oscuridad era tan densa dentro del bosque que era difícil ver a más allá de los dos o tres metros que iluminaban los faros del coche.

—No se ve nada —susurré, achicando los ojos.

Tras recorrer unos metros más Jacob pegó un frenazo.

—¡Joder! —exclamamos todos.

—Mirad —dijo Jake, señalando aquello con lo que casi habíamos chocado—. Hace unos segundos no estaba ahí y de repente… ¡Bum! —Golpeó las palmas una contra la otra una sola vez—. Ahí la tenéis.

—La leyenda dice que solo aparece en la noche de _Halloween —_dije anonadada.

Sin apartar la mirada de lo que teníamos delante, nos bajamos del coche y miramos hacia arriba.

—Es enorme —dijo Jazz a mi lado.

—Lo es —dijo Alice.

—Vamos chicos, pongámonos manos a la obra —apremié, caminando hasta el maletero para sacar las mochilas.

Tardamos unos minutos en prepararnos. Cuando todo estuvo listo, me giré hacia mis amigos.

—Bien, ¿todas las cámaras tienen batería? —pregunté, a lo que todos asintieron—. De acuerdo. Entonces… ¡comencemos! —Me coloqué el auricular con micro sobre la oreja y lo ajusté hacia mi boca.

Giré sobre mis talones y miré hacia la impresionante casa que había delante de nosotros. Subimos los cinco escalones que había para llegar a la puerta principal, yo iba a la cabeza. Cuando alcé la mano para asir el pomo de la puerta y girarlo, esta se abrió sola haciendo que las bisagras oxidadas hicieran un chirriante ruido.

•

•

•

—Vamos date prisa Rose, estoy deseando jugar con los humanos —nos apresuró Emmett frotándose las manos como un villano de película.

—Solamente divertirte o ¿también cenar un poco? —inquirió Rose bajando las escaleras disfrazada de vampiresa, deslumbrante en su belleza inmortal —desde luego yo beberé un poco de ellos, solo de pensarlo se me hace la boca agua —nos guiñó un ojo mientras pasaba la lengua por sus labios.

—¿No creéis que nuestros atuendos son un poco exagerados?, parecemos Drácula con estos trajes tan antiguos —reí por las fachas que llevábamos, me sentía igual que en una vieja película.

—Para nada, de este modo acojonaremos más a los humanos, sus mentes son demasiado simples. Me encanta percibir el miedo recorriendo sus cuerpos, hace la caza de lo más interesante —alegó Emmett, moviendo sus cejas con una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro.

—Y luego decís que el despiadado soy yo —añadí haciéndoles reír mientras salíamos del apartamento rumbo a nuestra gran casa. Estaba escondida en medio del bosque y solo era visible para los humanos en estas fechas.

—Esta noche vamos a disfrutar a lo grande, incluso más con la decoración tan tétrica que hemos organizado —rio perversa Rosalie— ¡Ah! Que no se os olvide, que los varones son todos míos —dijo, moviendo sus cabellos y contoneando sus caderas al entrar en la casa.

—Tranquila Rose, sabemos de sobra cómo te gusta seducirles, antes de entretenerte con ellos —dije tomando mi puesto, a la espera de la llegada de los incautos mortales.

—Mira quien habla, el que bebe su sangre mientras disfruta teniendo sexo con ellas —respondió Rose con una malvada sonrisa, acariciándole la mejilla.

—Hay que reconocer que su sangre es más deliciosa cuando están excitados, además de obtener nuestro propio placer sexual —aseveró Emmett, pasando su lengua lascivamente por los colmillos mientras imaginaba lo que haría con alguna de las humanas.

**—**Muy cierto. Preparaos que nuestras víctimas están cerca —nos avisó Rosalie, al mismo tiempo que escuchamos el motor de un coche acercándose.

—¡Hora de comenzar con el espectáculo! —exclamó Emmett antes de desaparecer.

Primero oí como el coche se detenía. Poco después, al escuchar los pasos de los humanos acercándose a la puerta, corrí velozmente hacía ella abriéndola con lentitud, provocando que las bisagras chirriasen en un sonido escalofriante. Lo que hizo que me ganase las sutiles e inaudibles —para los humanos— risas de mis hermanos.

—Bella, esto no me gusta, deberíamos marcharnos —dijo una chica con voz temblorosa.

—Relájate Alice, seguro que la puerta no estaba cerrada y el aire provocó que se abriera más —intentó tranquilizarla su amiga. Pobres ilusas no sabían donde se metían.

—Tranquila palomita, me tienes a mí para protegerte —declaró un chico. Me dieron ganas de reír ante ese estúpido apodo. Mi hermanita se iba a divertir bastante con él.

—Entramos de una maldita vez o nos largamos, vosotros decidís —habló hastiado el otro muchacho ante la indecisión de sus amigos.

—Por supuesto que entraremos, no hemos venido hasta aquí para nada —sentenció la segunda chica que con pasos decididos se adentró en la casa seguida de sus amigos.

En el instante en que todos estuvieron dentro de la estancia, y alejados de la entrada por unos cuantos pasos, Emmett cerró la puerta con un fuerte y estruendoso golpe, haciendo que cada uno de ellos saltase en su lugar y que las chicas gritasen del susto.

Habíamos decidido que permaneceríamos en silencio hasta que el ritmo de sus corazones se hubiese tranquilizado y después llegaría la hora de seguir con el plan. Rápidamente comenzamos a movernos por la sala, zarandeando las ventanas, abriéndolas y cerrándolas mientras que hacíamos crepitantes sonidos en los cristales.

Los pobres chicos no paraban de girar a su alrededor azorados, buscando la causa de tales ruidos. Seguidamente cerramos de golpe las ventanas y contraventanas, poniéndoles los seguros, dejando que reinase la oscuridad y el silencio durante unos segundos antes de cerrar ruidosamente y con llave la puerta de entrada. En sus cuerpos se percibía el miedo, lo que nos resultaba de lo más estimulante.

—Mierda, Bella. Estamos encerrados, ¿por qué acepte tu estúpida idea? —chilló desquiciada una chica bajita con apariencia de duende.

—Será mejor que nos calmemos, seguramente sean chicos del pueblo gastándonos una broma —acotó un muchacho bastante musculoso de tez morena.

—Jacob tiene razón, no debéis tener miedo —aseguró el rubiales que tenía cara de amargado.

—Sí, eso es. Tuvieron la misma idea que nosotros y ahora nos están gastando una broma pesada —intentó autoconvencerse la muchacha castaña. Era una preciosidad y el olor de su sangre me atraía de manera inexplicable, al igual que la necesidad de poseerla y hacerla mía. Inmediatamente, con un susurro bajito e imperceptible a oídos humanos, informé a mis hermanos que ella sería únicamente mía.

Rosalie nos miró comunicándonos que en breve haría el último movimiento para así separarlos y llevárnoslos a las diferentes estancias de la casa. Emmett iría al sótano donde había preparado cadenas, una mesa de tortura y como no, había dejado esparcido por el suelo sangre de animal con algunos huesos y calaveras; qué puedo decir, mi hermano es demasiado siniestro.

Por otro lado, Rosalie tenía planeado llevarse a ambos hombres a la azotea que había estado decorando de manera exquisita, imitando esa época antigua en la que habían comenzado las leyendas sobre el conde Drácula y los vampiros, y para dar más morbo a la situación había añadido tres ataúdes. Y en cuanto a mí, me llevaría a esa muñequita a la sala de baile.

Seguidamente nos dispusimos a dar el último golpe: Rosalie encendía y apagaba la televisión mientras que Emmett y yo prendíamos las luces, y hacíamos sonidos y voces de lo más tétricas; hasta que mi hermana comenzó a chillar de manera espeluznante, clamando auxilio por toda la casa. En ese instante cortamos la electricidad, impidiendo que nuestras víctimas pudieran utilizarla.

—Bella, luz, ¡ya! —gritó Alice histérica. Se había separado del grupo sin darse cuenta, hecho que aprovechó Emmett para dirigirla con pequeños movimientos y roces hacía donde él quería, desapareciendo ambos de nuestra vista entre chillidos de la humana.

—Alice, no funciona. Deja de gritar que me estás poniendo nerviosa —dijo con voz temblorosa mi muñequita, cómo iba a disfrutar con ella.

—Chicas, ¿dónde estáis? —preguntaron ambos chicos al unísono. Ese fue el momento de Rosalie, que imitando las voces asustadas de las chicas los condujo escaleras arriba.

—Espero que te diviertas, hermana —musité bajito, ganándome unas risitas por su parte que hicieron temblar a mi hermosa humana.

—Si deseas seguir con vida, sigue las luces —susurré cerca de su oído haciéndola estremecer. Se giró con rapidez buscándome, lo que me hizo reír, puesto que ya estaba encendiendo las velas que la conducirían al salón de baile.

—Déjate de trucos y sal de una vez —me ordenó con voz temblorosa mientras intentaba ver algo en la oscuridad.

Al percatarse de que no recibiría ninguna respuesta de mi parte, comenzó a seguir el camino que marcaban las velas.

_Estos humanos eran de lo más predecibles._

Una vez llegó a la puerta del salón de baile se detuvo unos segundos, meditando, antes de atreverse a entrar. En cuanto dio varios pasos al frente cerré las puertas dejándola completamente atrapada a solas conmigo en la oscuridad. No tardó en buscar el interruptor de la luz, el cual encontró enseguida. Pero cuando su mano estaba apunto de tocarlo aproveché el momento para rozársela, haciéndola saltar ante mi frío contacto, por lo que seguimos en penumbra.

—Por favor, acabar de una buena vez con esto, no tiene gracia —suplicó con voz quebrada.

—Tú decidiste venir aquí, muñequita —musité con voz sensual en su oído— ahora, atente a las consecuencias —rocé su espalda antes de desaparecer y abrir una ventana dejando que la luz de la luna iluminara la habitación repleta de espejos.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó con angustia mientras caminaba entre los espejos buscando una salida. Me encantaba ver a mis víctimas acorraladas. No obstante, había algo removiéndose dentro de mí que me decía que está chica me iba a pertenecer por y para siempre.

—Mejor dime tú, ¿qué venías buscando? ¿Qué pretendías encontrar? —inquirí con voz férrea pero seductora, dejando que mi aliento recorriera su cuello antes de alejarme de nuevo causando varias corrientes de aire.

—Solo deseaba… saber… si las leyendas… eran verdaderas —musitó tan bajito, como si hablara para sí misma.

—¿Tanto interés tienes en los fríos o mejor dicho en los vampiros? —preguntó, pero al no recibir respuesta, me enfurecí— ¡Dímelo! —demandé rompiendo un espejo haciéndola saltar y chillar aterrorizada.

—Yo… sí… no… quiero decir… sí —titubeó sin saber qué respuesta dar.

—¿Y si existieran? ¿Qué harías si estuvieras ahora mismo encerrada con un vampiro sediento? —solté con voz lujuriosa.

En un rápido movimiento acaricie su cuerpo con la capa que Emmett se empeñó en que nos pusiéramos, para luego dejar que descendiera por su cuerpo cayendo al suelo mientras volvía a desaparecer. Todavía no quería mostrarme ante ella.

—Tú… tú… eres… un… Vampi… ro —tartamudeó curiosa.

—¿Tienes miedo? —Mi voz sonaba divertida— repíteme lo que piensas que soy. ¡Hazlo! ¡Dilo! —exigí con voz dura provocando que su cuerpo temblara. Está chica me estaba excitando… y mucho.

—Vampiro, eres un vampiro —afirmó convencida—. Déjame verte, por favor —sonreí ante su petición. No entendía a esta chiquilla, me tenía descolocado. Cualquier otra en su lugar hubiera echado a correr implorando por su vida.

—Felicidades, tú deseo será concedido —anuncié, dejando ver el reflejo de parte de mi espalda en uno de los espejos frente a ella.

—Pero… pero yo… quiero... ver tu… rostro —farfulló con miedo, mordiéndose el labio. Ese pequeño gesto me encendía de una manera que… mejor no pensarlo.

—De acuerdo, me mostraré ante ti. A cambio de que tú cumplas mis deseos —suspiré cerca de su oído mientras acariciaba el contorno de su cintura— ¿aceptas el trato muñequita? —pregunté mordiendo, en un rápido movimiento, el lóbulo de su oreja; antes de separarme de nuevo para no ser visto.

—Yo… yo… no sé… ¿qué quieres de mí? —dijo asustada pero al mismo tiempo excitada.

—A ti, te quiero a ti —me moví veloz, empujándola sin brusquedad contra un espejo, encarcelándola con mi cuerpo pegado al suyo— Te deseo, hueles deliciosamente bien. Anhelo poseer tu cuerpo, hacerte mía mientras me deleito con tu sangre que me atrae como una droga —confesé uniendo nuestras miradas al mismo tiempo que mis manos acariciaban avariciosamente el contorno de sus costados y espalda, haciendo que su piel se erizase y un pequeño gemido escapara de sus apetecibles labios—. Tú también me deseas. Tú cuerpo no miente. Déjate llevar por lo que sientes, no luches contra ello —tomé sus manos con fuerza, colocándolas por encima de su cabeza mientras rozaba su cuello con mi nariz, aspirando su deliciosa esencia, notando como su cuerpo reaccionaba al deseo.

Solté una de mis manos, la cual deslicé por su brazo, su pelo y sus mejillas hasta llegar a su mandíbula. Allí acaricié con ternura, apartando un mechón de pelo de su hermoso rostro. Mis ojos recorrieron su terso y suave cuello, ocasionando que mi garganta comenzara arder como el infierno. Lentamente me fui acercando a él presionando mis labios sobre su piel dejando pequeños y húmedos besos, deteniéndome en su yugular y rozándola con la nariz. Su aroma era delicioso, solo imaginarme el sabor de su sangre me está volviendo loco. Cerré mis ojos separando mis labios dando acceso a que mi lengua recorriera esa maravillosa y llamativa vena.

•

•

•

En cuanto cruzamos aquella puerta no pararon de ocurrir sucesos extraños. Puertas y ventanas azotando, pequeñas ráfagas de aire surcando a nuestro alrededor. Jamás lo confesaría pero mi valentía disminuyó considerablemente, cuando una especie de susurros erizaron hasta el vello incipiente de mis piernas.

Quien quiera que se nos hubiese adelantado para ofrecernos aquel perfecto espectáculo de terror, merecía el _Oscar_ a los mejores efectos especiales. Pero yo había llegado allí con un motivo y era descubrir los misterios y leyendas que rodeaban aquella mansión, que decían solo aparecía en la noche de los muertos vivientes y no me iría de allí sin respuestas.

Parecíamos las víctimas de un juego macabro, ya que mis amigos fueron desapareciendo, algunos entre gritos —como Alice— o en completo silencio— como los chicos.

Un susurro en mi oído que me hizo estremecer, me exigía que lo siguiera, y aunque mi primera reacción fue revelarme, una inexplicable atracción me hizo perseguir las luces que aquella lasciva e hipnotizante voz llevaba consigo.

Y ahora me encontraba allí, en aquella habitación rodeada de espejos, con aquel ser que decía ser un vampiro que me deseaba _¡a mí!_ Era de una belleza exquisita e inusual y su mirada o quizás su aura, me habían dejado totalmente hechizada.

En cuanto sus labios rozaron mi cuello, mi cuerpo ya de por sí más que caliente, comenzó a arder. Como si la sangre hubiese empezado a hervir y lo estuviese calentando de dentro hacia fuera. Nunca había sentido ese deseo, esa necesidad imperiosa de… ser poseída en tan poco tiempo.

Me estaba quemando.

Mi ropa estaba siendo desechada como si fuera un estorbo y agradecía cómo lo hacía con sus manos fuertes y frías, necesitaba su tacto helado en mi piel para enfriarla.

—Tu olor me mataría si estuviera vivo, dulce muñequita.

—Bella.

—¿Cómo? —me preguntó extrañado.

—Mi nombre. Me llamo Bella —balbucí.

—Mi dulce y ardiente Bella…

Sus manos viajaron por mi vientre mientras me desabrochaba los vaqueros y los deslizaba por mis piernas.

Me quedé paralizada al verlo de rodillas frente a mí reflejado en el espejo. Su cabello cobrizo alborotado tapaba mi ropa interior, ya que en esos momentos su nariz estaba pegada al vértice de mis muslos. Su aliento contribuyó a que aquella prenda terminara de humedecerse.

Se deshizo de ella.

Estaba temblando. Pero no por el terror que en un momento me había colapsado en el vestíbulo de la casa, ahora era de anticipación.

Aquel hombre o lo que quisiera que fuera, podía acabar con mi vida de un momento a otro pero yo solo quería sentirlo dentro de mí. Sus dientes arañaron mi piel a su paso hasta subir de nuevo a la altura de mis pechos.

Estaba completamente desnuda y a su merced. Jamás en la vida me había sentido tan expuesta y sin embargo no sentía pudor, al contrario, fue como si algo poderoso dentro de mi cuerpo saliera a flote.

Mi respiración acelerada parecía ofrecerle, como si de un convite se tratara, mis pechos henchidos. Él sacó, de una manera lujuriosa, su larga lengua y la paseó entre ellos sin apartar su mirada de la mía, para acabar rodeándolos y chupando sus cúspides rosadas, pero mi cuerpo no encontraba el ansiado alivio.

—Me quemo.

—Lo sé.

—Necesito…

—¿Qué necesitas dulce Bella?

—Que me hagas el amor.

—¿El amor? No puedo hacerte el amor muñequita. Pero sin duda serías digna de que te lo hiciera a diario —sus largos dedos se perdieron en mi intimidad mientras comenzaba su relato— Te iría a buscar al instituto e iríamos a un prado apartado donde te tumbaría en la hierba y te desnudaría mientras el sol calienta nuestros cuerpos. O te llevaría a un establo o a un pajar y, cual amante medieval, me perdería entre tus faldas. O un viernes podríamos ir al cine y sentarnos en la fila más apartada, dónde devoraría tus gemidos mientras llegas al clímax. O te llevaría a bailar a una discoteca y buscaría un reservado donde degustar tu dulce néctar.

Aquellas palabras se transformaron en imágenes, que juntos a sus dedos, provocaron que profundos jadeos abandonasen mi garganta.

—Pero no te puedo amar de esa manera, mi querida humana, porque mi frío y duro corazón está muerto. Sin embargo, voy a follarte de una manera en la que cuando salgas de aquí —si es que lo haces— jamás podrás olvidar aunque intentara borrarte la memoria.

Y cuando terminó de pronunciar aquella última palabra, algo duro y frío se clavó dentro de mí. La humedad entre mis muslos facilitó su invasión. Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta que aquel alarido había escapado de mi garganta, pero el dolor tal y como había aparecido se fue.

Abrí los ojos y un cuerpo alto y delgado pero fibroso se reflejaba en el espejo. No me había percatado de que se había desnudado.

Era perfecto.

Su piel de alabastro parecía brillar con la luz de la luna que se colaba por los grandes ventanales.

Mis piernas colgaban de su cintura sin la fuerza suficiente para rodearle. Sus manos acunaban mis glúteos mientras era penetrada una y otra vez. Por fin mi temperatura descendió gradualmente mientras la suya iba perdiendo parte de su frialdad.

Algo en mi interior parecía acumularse y contuve la respiración, fue entonces cuando noté como algo afilado arañaba mi cuello. Supe al instante qué era, ya que su boca descansaba allí exhalando unos sonidos más parecidos a los de un animal herido que a los de un humano.

Aquellos gemidos me pusieron la carne de gallina, pero no por el placer que estaba sintiendo mientras aquel extraño penetraba mi cuerpo de una forma que, como él me había dicho, me iba a resultar difícil de olvidar. Mi vello reaccionó por sí solo, fue algo primario, una reacción instintiva que me hizo abrir los ojos y mirar a mi alrededor.

Los numerosos espejos de la sala, iluminada por la suave luz de unas velas, me devolvieron nuestra imagen multiplicada hasta el infinito. Me sentí una mirona pero aunque no me lo esperaba disfruté del espectáculo, y mucho. Contemplé la pálida piel de aquel hombre que decía ser un vampiro, su culo perfecto, sus anchos hombros y aquella espalda que sentí la necesidad urgente de arañar. Me sorprendí a mí misma pensando eso, y más cuando mis dedos se movieron por propia voluntad sobre su espalda e intentaron cumplir mi deseo, pero me fue imposible clavar mis uñas en aquella piel perfecta.

El ambiente que me rodeaba era irreal, incluso mi propio aspecto me resultó irreconocible. Me contemplé con la extraña sensación de que estaba observando mi cuerpo desde fuera; aquella expresión de éxtasis con los párpados pesados y la boca entreabierta, los brazos enlazados con fuerza alrededor del cuello del extraño mientras mi cuerpo se sacudía una y otra vez bajo el efecto de sus fuertes embestidas... no, esa chica lujuriosa y desatada que parecía una estrella del porno no era yo.

Pero la mueca sorprendida que me devolvió entonces el espejo me dijo que sí, devolviéndome a la realidad. Una realidad que inundó mi consciencia y se propagó por mis venas como si el hielo fuera sustituyendo a la sangre, y sentí frío, mucho frío.

Estaba desnuda en una casa encantada haciendo el amor... bueno, follando con un vampiro. ¿Era eso posible? ¿Era real o estaba teniendo una pesadilla por culpa de un exceso de alcohol? Sí, debía ser eso, _tenía_ que serlo. En unos instantes me despertaría y me encontraría en el coche con Jake, Alice y Jasper roncando mientras dormían la mona. No es por nada, pero sé que me despertaría la primera. Ellos no aguantan nada la bebida, y siempre me dicen que tengo que tener algún cosaco entre mis antepasados.

Me percaté de que _él_ había detenido sus embestidas y despegado sus labios de mi cuello para mirarme. Como si fuera un imán mis ojos se dirigieron hacia su cara. Y no era como para mirar otra cosa, él era lo más perfecto que podría tener nunca entre mis piernas. Dudaba que despierta pudiera llegar a imaginar un tío más bueno. Sin embargo sus ojos eran oscuros como un pozo sin luz, y sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa que a pesar de lo deslumbrante que era tenía un toque cruel. Su cuerpo ya no estaba tan frío como al principio pero cuando me habló percibí un aliento helado y aún así tan atrayente que parecía tirar de mí hacia su boca.

—Tengo que estar haciéndolo muy mal para que en mitad de esto te despistes —casi canturreó.

Entrecerró los párpados mientras parecía esperar a que su sensual voz penetrase en mis confusas neuronas, y se retiró de mi interior lentamente hasta hacerme sentir vacía.

—¡No! No pares.

—No pretendía hacerlo, solo que te centraras —rio suavemente contra mi oreja mientras volvía a penetrarme con un leve movimiento circular de sus caderas.

Sus brazos me sostenían sin esfuerzo aparente. Volvió a retirarse e hizo de nuevo aquel movimiento que provocó que expulsara todo el aire de mis pulmones en varios jadeos.

—Dime, Bella, ¿estás centrada? —Acercó sus labios a mi boca y se apartó cuando intenté besarle—. Contesta.

—Sí. ¡SÍ! —grité en el momento en que volvió a embestirme con fuerza.

El placer volvió a llenarme, arremolinándose en mi vientre y amenazando con estallar de un momento a otro. El hielo de mis venas empezó a desvanecerse siendo sustituido por la lujuria más intensa que había experimentado jamás. Me sentía como bajo los efectos de una droga. Era el sueño más increíble de mi vida.

—No es un sueño, preciosa —me pareció escuchar. Pero me daba igual, no me importaba nada, solo aquella sensación de euforia que me poseía y anulaba mi pensamiento—. Mírame, Bella —ordenó.

Así lo hice, como si mi cuerpo no tuviese voluntad propia, y lo cierto es que habría hecho cualquier cosa que él me hubiese pedido en aquel momento. Sus ojos negros parecían arder y me taladraban como si quisiera meterse en mi cabeza.

—Lo hago. Estoy en tu cabeza. Y por eso sé que ya eres mía. —Su ritmo de embestidas volvió a ralentizarse y exhalé un gemido de frustración, ante el cual él sonrió ampliamente—. Lo noto en tu piel, en ese olor que me está volviendo loco desde que has entrado por aquella puerta. No morderte hace un momento ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida. Pero te estabas asustando y yo quiero que te corras, fuerte y antes que yo —susurró, y en sus palabras había una mezcla de amenaza y pasión.

Asentí sin poder evitarlo. Yo también quería correrme, antes que él, con él o tras él, lo que fuera, pero mi cuerpo gritaba por su liberación.

De pronto cambió su posición y abandonando el medio de la sala nos acercamos a un espejo, el más grande de todos. Se colocó de espaldas a uno, encarándome contra él. De nuevo me quedé mirándome a mí misma con las piernas abiertas rodeando sus caderas y aquella expresión que no reconocía.

—Mírate, Bella. Mira tu cara de placer mientras te follo. Siente cómo se abre tu apretado coño para recibirme —susurró jadeante en mi oreja mientras me apretaba más contra su cuerpo, que era duro como la piedra.

Y sí. Estaba sintiendo acercarse el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, y escucharle hablar así lo estaba precipitando. Solo podía sentirle a él: sus gemidos y gruñidos animales, sus dedos agarrándome las nalgas y clavándose en mi piel de forma posesiva y casi dolorosa, su polla dentro de mí, dura y grande, abriéndome y haciendo temblar hasta los cimientos de mi ser y su olor dulce envolviéndome.

—¿Verdad que nunca te han follado así? Dímelo, Bella. ¿Algún humano te ha llevado donde te estoy llevando yo?

Una de sus manos se dirigió hacia mis pezones, haciéndolos girar entre sus dedos con más delicadeza de la que habría esperado, jugueteando con ellos un momento para después dar un suave tirón que me hizo gritar de placer.

—Espero tu respuesta—dijo con voz ronca, tomando todo mi pecho con su mano y amasándolo con la fuerza justa.

—Nunca me han follado así—farfullé con el poco aire que me quedaba en los pulmones.

Volvió a detener el movimiento de su pelvis, y no pude más.

—Por favor... yo... —jadeé mientras suplicaba— No... no pares.

—Estoy tratando de decidir dónde voy a morderte —volvió a canturrear, burlándose e ignorando mi súplica—. Eres perfecta. Creo que no voy a limitarme a un solo sitio. Sería desperdiciarte, ¿no crees, mi pequeña oveja? —y con estas palabras volvió a acercar sus labios a mi cuello, lamiéndolo al tiempo que iniciaba un ritmo de embestidas tan frenético que hizo que mi cuerpo se sacudiera una y otra vez.

Contemplé mi cara en el espejo de enfrente transformada por el placer y ya del todo irreconocible, hasta que no pude más y cerré los ojos mientras me corría gritando como una salvaje, transportada por el orgasmo más increíble que pudiera haber imaginado. Uno que se encadenó con otro, y con otro, sacudiéndome en sucesivas oleadas.

En aquel momento sentí un dolor agudo en el cuello, pero ni siquiera esa sensación consiguió hacerme bajar de las alturas. Mi cuerpo se fue debilitando por momentos, y las fuerzas me iban abandonando. Me sentía como si cayera en el vacío a cámara lenta e intenté aferrarme al cuello del vampiro pero mis brazos apenas me respondieron. El frío invadió mi sangre de nuevo, y de repente tuve miedo.

_¿Qué me está pasando?_

—Sabía que eras deliciosa, Bella, y no me había equivocado —gimió despegando solo un momento sus labios de mi cuello. Su voz sonaba como si estuviera sintiendo un placer extremo.

Intenté abrir los ojos pero no pude. Quise hablar pero mi boca no se movió. Me sentía tan débil y con aquella sensación de vértigo tan intensa que tuve miedo de caerme. Volví a esforzarme por agarrarme a sus hombros, pero mis brazos tampoco me respondieron. Sin embargo sentí que él me sujetaba con más fuerza.

—No te dejaré caer —su voz sonreía y sus palabras tuvieron el poder de tranquilizarme, incluso cuando sentí el frío del suelo en mi espalda, y un nuevo y punzante dolor en uno de mis pechos.

Incluso cuando llegué al final del pozo en el que estaba cayendo y todo desapareció. Pero no me desperté de aquel sueño.

•

•

•

Por un momento, me hizo gracia cuando me pidió que le hiciese el amor, seguía sorprendiéndome la ingenuidad de los humanos. Pero independientemente de cómo le llamásemos yo quería follármela… y mucho.

Contradiciendo todos mis instintos no la mordí hasta que ella hubo terminado. Sabía de sobra que las endorfinas liberadas en el orgasmo, así como la sobreoxigenación provocada por las respiraciones aceleradas y los jadeos, le darían un sabor exquisito a su sangre. A pesar de ello, en cada embestida deseé hincarle el diente y ese olor que ella emanaba me volvía loco. Pero todo eso hizo que el sexo fuese el mejor en mucho tiempo.

Pero, sin duda, fue sentir cómo mis colmillos se hundían en su tierna piel y cómo su arteria reventaba contra ellos, haciendo que la sangre saliese a presión contra mi lengua, lo que le dio el colofón final al momento.

Seguía dentro de ella al mismo tiempo que bebía con avidez. Realmente no me molesté en pensar en si era demasiado hasta que ella emitió un leve gemido. Salí de ella, lamí la herida de su cuello y me alejé un poco para ver que realmente se había convertido en una muñequita desmadejada entre mis brazos.

Parecía hecha de trapo, estaba fría por todo el calor que había absorbido mi piel, pálida por toda aquella deliciosa sangre que me había bebido y se mantenía semierguida solo gracias a mis brazos. Únicamente el leve sonido de su corazón luchando por cada nuevo latido delataba que era de carne y hueso y seguía con vida.

Escuché la estruendosa carcajada de Emmett proveniente del sótano, así como el tintineo de cadenas. Sin duda se lo estaba pasando en grande, aunque ya no escuchaba ningún sonido de la pequeña. Debía tenerla amordazada porque el estruendo de su corazón se escuchaba como si estuviese a punto de salírsele por la boca, así que de momento no estaba muerta. Preferí no invadir su mente por ahora, leería perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo cuando se regodease en ello con pelos y señales.

Recordé lo que Emmett siempre decía que ni Rosalie ni yo observábamos con claridad a los mortales. Que los veíamos como objetos. Aunque ya le rebatí en más de una ocasión que más bien son comida y satisfacción sexual. Pero pensar en sus palabras me hizo fijarme en el pequeño cuerpo que seguía en mis manos.

La dejé despacio en el suelo y me eché atrás para contemplarla con ojo crítico. Estaba boca arriba con el pelo rodeándole la cabeza y el brazo derecho estirado con la palma de la mano hacia arriba, mientras que el izquierdo estaba sobre su vientre, las piernas semiflexionadas...

¿Era hermosa? Sí, mucho. Un cuerpo bonito, rostro expresivo… aunque ahora no tuviese mucho de eso. Suele ocurrir cuando prácticamente desangras a alguien, pierde un poco de expresividad, ya no son tan comunicativos. Había pasado de una cara que exhalaba éxtasis y felicidad a la nada más absoluta, hasta sus labios empezaban a tornarse grisáceos. Aún así su corazón seguía peleando, aunque sus latidos cada vez eran una milésima más espaciados.

Escuché un sonoro jadeo proveniente de la azotea. Parecía que había sido rápido en acabar con el juego. Tanto Rosalie como Emmett seguían disfrutando de sus víctimas y yo solo contemplaba a la mía como si de un rompecabezas se tratase. Viendo con fascinación cómo la muerte le llegaba.

Los pensamientos de Rosalie de pronto se volvieron demasiado intensos. Y vi una imagen vívida del rubiales bajo su cuerpo mientras el moreno estaba pegado a su espalda, haciendo un perfecto sándwich de ella que se retorcía de placer ante los envites de los dos humanos.

Estaban los tres totalmente desnudos y brillantes por el sudor, acostados sobre uno de los ataúdes. _Al final le habían encontrado utilidad_. El rubio con un pequeño corte en el cuello, del que manaban pequeñas gotas de sangre que ella saboreaba cada vez que era impulsada hacia él. La mente de Rose no era muy coherente en estos momentos, pero podía imaginarme cómo habían llegado a esa situación, lo había presenciado en incontables ocasiones, con uno, dos o hasta tres humanos. A mi hermanita le encantaba jugar y a mí mirar.

Seguí espiando sus mentes, aunque ninguna podía contarme mucho más que el placer que estaban sintiendo. Los humanos se sentían eufóricos por esta nueva experiencia y con una mujer tan atractiva. Aún así, el moreno albergaba un pequeño recuerdo de su pareja humana que lo hizo perder ligeramente el compás, pero en cuanto Rosalie echó la mano hacia atrás para acariciar sus testículos, esté volvió a concentrarse en la mujer bajo él y no en una simple mortal que ahora estaba muy lejos.

Todos acabaron muy pronto, pero Rosalie no estaba satisfecha, siempre quería más. Rememoró brevemente cómo los había conducido a la azotea y cómo los había hecho desnudarse. Había sido tan fácil como aparecer simplemente con esa capa de vampiresa puesta y nada más. Dejando sus generosos pechos y su rasurado pubis a la vista de los mortales. Se había acariciado levemente ante ellos y les había llamado con un movimiento de su dedo índice pero cuando casi tropiezan entre sí intentando alcanzarla ella los detuvo.

—Desde ahí —les había dicho con voz sugerente— quiero que os quitéis la ropa.

Balbucearon unas cuantas afirmaciones mientras comenzaban a quitarse la ropa, uno empezando por los pies, el otro por la chaqueta.

—Alto —esta vez su tono era mucho más autoritario— el uno al otro. —Se quedaron estáticos ante su petición, por lo que Rosalie volvió a acariciarse los pechos con suavidad—. Está en vuestras manos… si queréis tocarme, si queréis poseerme y hacer cosas que nunca habéis imaginado… —sus manos trazaban un camino hacia abajo— tendréis que hacer lo que os digo —dijo lánguidamente para rematarlo en un ronroneo— no os arrepentiréis.

Reacios pero sin dejar de mirarla a ella, se empezaron a desnudar el uno al otro. Cuando uno tocaba la piel del otro, el primero encogía las manos y el segundo se envaraba, lo que hacía a Rose sonreír con malicia, mientras seguía paseando las manos por su cuerpo, para que el interés no decayera.

La parte difícil e hilarante fue cuando llegó el turno de la ropa interior. Aunque verlos saltar a la pata coja para quitarse los calcetines tampoco tuvo desperdicio. Ninguno quería agacharse ni quedarse de rodillas ante el paquete del otro, así que, después de discutir unos segundos entre susurros acalorados, optaron por contar hasta tres antes de deshacerse de los calzoncillos y levantarse ambos a la vez.

Incluso antes de que llegase el recuerdo ya sabía que Rose no podría haber quedado contenta con esa solución y lo comprobé poco después:

—No, no, no, no, no… —dijo chasqueando la lengua y moviendo su dedo negativamente— eso ha sido hacer trampa. —Alargó la última a hasta lo imposible.

—Pero nos hemos desnudado —dijo el rubio—… el uno al otro —añadió como si escupiese las palabras—. No dijiste nada más —se estaba acercando a ella suplicante, pero volvió a pararlo en seco.

—Que no lo verbalizase no quiere decir que no quisiera verlo.

Esta vez su voz fría como el hielo hizo que los humanos se asustasen por primera vez desde que la habían visto allí arriba desnuda. E incluso retrocedieron unos pasos que ella aventajó grácilmente. Los rodeó rozándoles el pecho y los hombros mientras ellos pasaban de temblar de miedo a temblar de deseo.

—No hay cosa que me excite más que ver a dos hombres tocándose —ronroneó en el oído de uno— sobre todo cuando sé que nunca lo han hecho antes —susurró en el del otro, para pasar entre ellos permitiendo que sus manos tocaran la parte externa de sus muslos— me humedezco de solo pensarlo.

Ellos se retaron con la mirada, el rubito con cara de determinación y el moreno aún algo reticente.

_¡Ojalá esto fuera en directo y no solo un recuerdo, podría leer también sus pensamientos!_

Finalmente, el moreno le rozó el bíceps al rubiales, como en una caricia de consuelo. Lo que me hizo soltar una carcajada y a mi hermana un grito de frustración.

—¡¿Tengo que ser más clara!? Quiero que os toquéis la polla —y fijó su mirada en sus semierectos miembros que dieron un pequeño salto ante su mención— si lo hacéis… seré toda vuestra.

El rubio adelantó la mano dispuesto a tocar a su compañero que saltó hacia atrás.

—¡Jasper!, ¿qué coño crees que estás haciendo?

—Jacob, será una oportunidad de una vez en la vida. Mírala —dijo señalando a Rosalie—. No, mírala bien. ¿Cuándo vas a tener una mujer como esta, deseando estar contigo? —Jacob siguió la dirección de su mano— Yo te diré la respuesta: Nunca. Porque no sé tú, pero es la primera vez que yo veo una diosa.

Incluso en el recuerdo, Rosalie estaba henchida de satisfacción. Para ella no había nada mejor que los halagos. Bueno… casi nada.

Jacob se balanceaba sobre sus tobillos, pensándoselo, valorando las opciones y echando miradas furtivas a los otros dos. Pero al final dio un paso adelante y asió el miembro de Jasper que, a pesar de parecer sorprendido en un primer momento, luego se relajó y creció entre las manos de su compañero. Al tiempo que él también echaba mano en el asunto, ante la cara de disgusto del moreno.

Rosalie siguió cada detalle con atención, desde las reacciones de sus cuerpos a las expresiones de sus rostros. Al tiempo que los alentaba tanto con sus palabras como con sutiles caricias aquí y allá. Sobre todo para mantener al más reticente a tono.

Cuando consideró que ya era suficiente y ella estaba más que excitada fue cuando los instó a tocarla y saborearla. Siempre le había gustado tener varias bocas disfrutando de su cuerpo y hasta el momento nunca la habían defraudado. La imagen de aquel cabello moreno entre sus piernas, el rubio dándose un festín con sus generosos pechos y ella retorciéndose bajo sus atenciones, hizo que mi deseo comenzase a aflorar de nuevo.

Pero el recuerdo terminó en un segundo, tan rápido como vino. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo Rosalie, completamente desnuda y sudorosa, con los colmillos sobresaliendo de su labio superior sin ningún pudor. Jasper seguía tumbado mientras que Jacob estaba de pie junto a ella.

Podía leer perfectamente la retorcida escena final que planeaba Rosalie. Al igual que Emmett y yo, ella bebería de los chicos. La diferencia residía es que no le llegaba simplemente con eso, aún le faltaba la estocada final. Para ella lo excitante y enriquecedor de este tipo de noches era dejar huella en sus víctimas, una marca indeleble que ninguno de ellos pudiese olvidar nunca.

—Ahora… una última cosa —dijo, tomando el miembro de Jacob en su mano y empezando a masturbarlo mientras se acercaban a Jasper que se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, con la envidia gritando en su mente.

Se agachó para darle un beso y los celos retrocedieron un poco, aunque seguía queriendo que ella lo tocase y su miembro empezó a despertarse ante la perspectiva. Le lamió los labios y le susurró:

—Quiero que le chupes —dijo poniéndole la polla de Jacob delante de la cara. La mente de Jacob empezó a correr a toda velocidad e intentó zafarse de la mano de mi hermana. Pero ella lo tenía bien sujeto y no pudo moverse demasiado sin sentir un intenso dolor—. Y tú debes relajarte. Cierra los ojos y piensa que es una mujer, piensa que soy yo…

Fue relatándole paso a paso las cosas que Jasper le iba haciendo ya fuese por iniciativa de él o por una orden velada de ella. Y, a pesar de seguir manteniendo esa cara de disgusto, no solo no se le bajó la erección en ningún momento, sino que también se corrió. Y ahí estaba Rosalie sujetando la nuca de Jasper para que no se librase del final. Fue en el único momento en que el rubio mostró verdadero disgusto, ya que durante el proceso su mente estaba reproduciendo las palabras de Rosalie pero como si ella se lo hiciese a él, abstrayéndose por completo de lo que tenía entre los labios.

Cuando todo hubo acabado Jasper esperaba su recompensa. Pero cuando se levantó más tieso que un mástil, Rosalie echó un cubo de agua fría sobre sus esperanzas.

—Gracias, chicos. Ha sido increíble —Les dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Jacob estaba un poco verde y parecía como si le asquease su propia piel, pero fue Jasper el que acabó vomitando cuando ella pronunció las siguientes palabras— Creo que ya es hora de que os vayáis. Hemos terminado por hoy.

Y se desvaneció en el aire. O eso es lo que los humanos creyeron mientras ella corría a enorme velocidad por el bosque dirigiéndose a nuestra casa para rememorar una y otra vez cada detalle de la noche. Y en el daño que sabía que había hecho. Esos chicos no volverían a ser capaces de mirarse nunca más y en el futuro tendrían problemas para relacionarse con otros hombres, incluso para mantener una simple conversación y temerían para siempre a las mujeres rubias.

No era algo que nos imaginásemos, simplemente había pasado mucho a lo largo de los años. Aunque algunas de sus víctimas habían salido del armario y no había habido trauma, al menos en uno de ellos, lo que a Rosalie le enfadaba sobremanera.

Dejé de prestar atención y me centré en mi propia humana. Seguía con vida, apenas, pero era fuerte y perseverante. Otros se habrían rendido con tan poca sangre aún circulando por sus venas.

Me senté a su lado mirándola a la cara. Esa que seguía inexpresiva, pero que había abierto ligeramente los labios, como si eso facilitase la entrada de aire. Cuando entró en la casa poco había reparado en sus pensamientos, utilicé más el olfato y me centré más en atraerla que en lo que realmente pensaba. Pero podría ser… _No, no me podía estar planteando esto._

Emmett era el único que lo había hecho alguna vez. Por eso era siempre él el que nos sermoneaba sobre la forma de ver más allá de un simple humano. Pero si tomabas _esa_ decisión nunca sabías cómo iba a salir.

Convivir con Rosalie al principio no había sido fácil. No mientras había sido una neófita sedienta de sangre las tres cuartas partes del tiempo y una ninfómana homicida el otro cuarto. Porque en sus inicios Rosalie no dejaba marchar a sus víctimas. Las mataba. Hasta que descubrió un nuevo placer en el juego de la tortura mental.

Todos vamos creciendo y refinándonos con los años, con la experiencia y las matanzas.

•

•

•

Me moví de un lado a otro con rapidez, atando, inmovilizando.

La pequeña humana que me había llevado al sótano soltó un grito ensordecedor cuando sintió unos grilletes cerrarse alrededor de sus muñecas, sin poder ver a nadie que se los pusiera. El ruido se agudizó hasta el punto de dañar sus cuerdas vocales cuando una tela negra cubrió sus ojos, cegándola.

Quería tomarme mi tiempo y no podía hacerlo si me preocupaba de moverme con rapidez para que no me viera.

Sobre un potro de tortura medieval desplegué una serie de antiguos y brillantes cuchillos de plata. Cogí el primero y pasé mi dedo por el filo antes de acercarlo al cuello de la muchacha; ella se removió y lloriqueó al sentir el frío metal. Yo reí.

—Por favor, —susurró.

Reí más fuerte. Me encantaba que suplicaran, lo hacía todo más divertido.

Seguí pasando las caras del cuchillo por cada lado de su cuello hasta que finalmente hice un pase con el filo, cortando la tierna carne con sencillez. Siempre lo hacía así con mis víctimas para evitar que mi ponzoña entrara en su sangre y se convirtieran; no podíamos permitirnos el lujo de tener más vampiros con nosotros, y mucho menos neófitos —llamarían la atención.

Acerqué la boca a la herida, de la que la sangre ya manaba libremente. Cubrí mis dientes con mis labios y succioné mientras ella se movía y lloraba, cada vez más audiblemente. Un escalofrío me recorrió al saborear la sangre; la adrenalina producida por el miedo siempre le daba un toque especial que me encantaba.

Cuando terminé, pasé mi lengua por la abertura. La herida se curaría sin dejar rastro y al día siguiente todo habría sido una mala pesadilla para ella, sin peligro de que nos expusiera a los demás.

Cambié de cuchillo. Cogí un pequeño abrecartas y lo acerqué a su brazo, donde su piel se rasgó como el más fino papel.

Repetí el proceso en varias partes de su cuerpo hasta que escuché a sus amigos acercarse. Rápidamente lamí la herida que le había abierto en el interior del muslo y salí de allí como una ráfaga de aire después de dejar una vieja llave dorada en la mesa, seguro de que los chicos sabrían qué hacer con ella.

Cuando llegué al nivel superior me detuve en la sala de estar, escuchando. Por la ventana vi a lo lejos el destello del pelo rubio de Rosalie en el bosque, pero ni rastro de Edward, que no hacía ningún ruido.

Decidí ir a la sala de baile. El cabrón siempre las llevaba allí porque le gustaba ver en los espejos como las follaba. Me detuve en el umbral de la puerta impresionado. Edward estaba inmóvil delante de la chica castaña, que yacía en el suelo mientras su cuerpo empezaba a convulsionarse levemente. Sabía lo que eso significaba.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado? —le pregunté—. Mátala y vámonos de aquí, sus amigos van a venir a buscarla.

—No puedo matarla, —dijo, sin moverse un milímetro y sin apartar la mirada de ella.

—¡Va a convertirse, Edward!

Me miró. —No podemos permitir eso, —dijo. Por fin volvía en sí. Tío, el sexo debía de haber sido increíble.

—Eso es lo que te estoy diciendo, —dije, acercándome a él—. Mátala y vámonos de aquí.

—He. Dicho. Que. No. Puedo. Matarla, —dijo enfatizando cada palabra.

—Entonces lo haré yo. Aparta, casi no nos queda tiempo.

A la velocidad de la luz, se puso frente a mí y me empujó, lanzándome contra los espejos al otro lado de la habitación. Estos se quebraron bajo mi peso y, en el breve momento de confusión que pasó, vi a Edward salir por la ventana.

Con la chica en brazos.

•

•

•

_Un año después…_

Alice aparcó su coche frente a la casa de Jacob. La moto de Jasper también estaba ahí, pero las luces de la casa estaban apagadas. Ya debían de estar en la playa.

Cogió una linterna de la guantera antes de bajar del coche y se puso en camino a través del bosque hasta First Beach. No podía correr debido a las raíces de los árboles y las plantas, la vegetación en Forks siempre había sido muy densa, pero su ritmo no era lento. Desde aquella noche un año atrás no se sentía cómoda en la oscuridad y esa noche era Haloween, el aniversario de aquel día en que fueron cruelmente torturados, el día en que desapareció su mejor amiga…

Habían buscado a Bella por todo el bosque durante meses sin tener éxito, era como si se hubiera desvanecido. Finalmente, la policía y los voluntarios se rindieron, convencidos de que simplemente se había marchado; pero ellos sabían que no había sido así, ellos sabían que en esa casa había alguien, algo que se la había llevado.

De repente, sintió un movimiento a su izquierda. Respiró hondo para calmar sus nervios y, con la mano temblándole, movió la linterna en esa dirección. Lo único que pudo ver fueron las hojas de un arbusto agitándose.

—Habrá sido un animal, —dijo para sí, y siguió caminando algo más rápido.

Otro movimiento a su derecha le hizo detenerse. —¿Ha… hay alguien a..ah…ahí? —preguntó a la oscuridad con voz temblorosa.

Durante un momento no se oyó nada, el bosque se sumió en el más absoluto silencio. Tan profundo era que Alice podía oír su respiración entrecortada como si estuviera haciendo eco por todo el lugar. Hasta que, de repente, una risa femenina le hizo dar un grito y salir corriendo.

Corrió con una agilidad que le sorprendió por el estado de nervios en que se encontraba, sus pequeñas piernas esquivaban arbustos, troncos, ramas y raíces, hasta que salió abruptamente a la playa.

A unos metros pudo ver la luz de una hoguera y las formas de su amigo y su novio. Echó una última mirada atrás, alumbrando con la linterna, y al no ver nada respiró profundamente, se dijo que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada y se movió en dirección a los chicos.

Según se acercaba, vio una extraña luz azulada delante de ellos. Una sensación de incomodidad se instaló en su estómago mientras daba los últimos pasos hasta Jacob y Jasper, y se quedó completamente sin respiración cuando vio de dónde provenía la extraña luz azul. En las manos de Jacob estaba la vieja videocámara de Jasper, la misma que habían llevado y perdido aquella noche.

Se colocó entre los dos chicos y vio que se estaba reproduciendo un video en la pantalla. Era el último video que se había grabado, en él aparecían ellos tres con Bella en el coche mientras se dirigían al claro y después se veía como entraban en la casa y se separaban. Durante una hora solo se vio la oscuridad mientras se oían gemidos y gritos, después Alice, Jacob y Jasper salían apresuradamente de la casa y, finalmente, alguien movía la cámara y la apagaba.

Los tres se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que terminó el video.

—Estaba aquí cuando llegamos, junto a la hoguera encendida, —dijo Jasper, atrayendo a su novia a su lado y rodeándola con un brazo cuando vio que lloraba.

—¿Por qué nos hacen esto? —preguntó Alice entre sollozos.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura de que han sido ellos? Ni siquiera podemos probar que realmente haya un ellos, —dijo Jacob con tono molesto.

—¿Quién iba a hacerlo si no? —dijo Alice—. La cámara desapareció con ellos, con la casa. Fuimos varias veces a ese lugar en busca de nuestras mochilas y tampoco estaban.

—Alguien podría haber ido a recogerlas, —dijo Jacob con tono agrio, mirando intensamente a sus dos amigos.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —dijo Jasper enfadado, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

—¡Parad! Tenemos que mantenernos unidos. No podemos discutir entre nosotros, no podemos permitir que nos separen de nuevo, —intervino Alice antes de que la discusión pudiera acalorarse—. Sé que han sido ellos porque los he sentido mientras venía, están en el bosque, —añadió, mirando a Jacob.

El silencio que siguió fue interrumpido por un movimiento de vegetación en el bosque, detrás de ellos. Se dieron la vuelta pero no pudieron ver nada.

—Lo siento, —acabó por disculparse Jacob—. La verdad es… que estoy asustado.

—Yo también lo siento, —dijo Jasper—, y también estoy asustado.

Los dos chicos se abrazaron de esa forma en que se abrazan los hombres para darse apoyo mutuo, pero se separaron al instante. Aunque habían conseguido superar el trauma que supuso para ellos aquella noche y seguían siendo tan amigos como el primer día, apenas soportaban tocarse el uno al otro.

Se oyó una risita tan leve que podía confundirse con la brisa seguida de un ruido estruendoso. Los tres amigos dieron un salto y formaron una piña, protegiéndose entre ellos sin imaginarse la verdadera razón del ruido.

En el interior del bosque, no muy lejos de la playa, un hombre y una mujer pálidos como la luna y con ojos negros como la noche se besaban apasionadamente.

El hombre rozó con sus afilados dientes el frío y duro cuello de la mujer y ella soltó una baja risita antes de que él pusiera las manos sobre su trasero y la levantara, haciendo que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas. Lo siguiente que la mujer supo era que su espalda golpeaba contra el tronco de un árbol, el impacto fue tan fuerte que algunas de sus gruesas ramas cayeron al suelo con fuertes ruidos.

Sus bocas volvieron a unirse. Sus lenguas bailaron una húmeda danza. Ninguna de las dos criaturas necesitaba respirar pero, tras un momento, acabaron separándose.

—¡Oh, Edward! ¡Me estoy divirtiendo tanto! —dijo la mujer con feliz abandono.

Era la primera noche fuera de Bella después de un año de salidas restringidas para aprender a controlar su sed de sangre humana. Y, aunque había sido duro, en ese momento lo agradecía. Si no le hubieran enseñado a controlarse, los tres humanos ya estarían desangrados, muertos, y ella estaba disfrutando de asustarles tanto como disfrutaba de beber sangre humana.

—Lo sé, y me alegro de hacerte feliz, Bella, —dijo Edward dulcemente, bajando la cabeza para devorar su boca de nuevo.

—¿De verdad tenemos que matarles? —preguntó ella cuando volvieron a separarse.

—Bella… —advirtió Edward.

Habían tenido tantas veces esa discusión. Ella no quería matar a sus amigos, quería convertirles y poder divertirse todos juntos con humanos. Aunque solo ella se divertiría con Edward después… Edward era suyo.

Bella se mordió el labio y le miró por debajo de las pestañas, eso nunca fallaba cuando quería conseguir algo de él. Pero Edward se mantuvo impasible esa vez, así que tuvo que sacar la artillería pesada.

—Puedo pedirlo de forma más amable, —susurró, llevando la mano a su entrepierna y acariciándole sobre los vaqueros.

Movió la mano arriba y abajo unas cuantas veces sobre la ya dura erección de Edward y la retiró ligeramente. Él estiró el brazo rápidamente y volvió a apretar la mano de ella contra su pantalón—. Vas a tener que pedirlo de forma muy amable si es que quieres conseguir esto, —le susurró al oído antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Ella bajó las piernas de su cintura y le sonrió maliciosamente antes de dejarse caer de rodillas al suelo, haciéndolo de forma tan abrupta que el sonido reverberó por todo el lugar y llegó a la playa.

Jacob, Alice y Jasper seguían sin moverse, mirando de un lado a otro e iluminando el área con las linternas mientras no dejaban de escuchar extraños ruidos que venían del bosque.

—Bueno, ¡ya está bien! Voy a ir al bosque y voy a descubrir qué hay ahí, —dijo Jacob en un arranque de valentía. Se arrepintió al instante, pero su orgullo masculino no le permitió retractarse.

Igual que el orgullo masculino obligó a Jasper a decir que iba con él. Alice, diminuta entre los dos altos chicos, temblaba como una hoja; ella no quería buscar nada, quería volver a casa, echar la llave y convencerse a sí misma de que todo era una horrible pesadilla de la que acabaría despertando. Pero el miedo a marcharse sola era mayor al de adentrarse en el bosque acompañada.

Así que los tres recogieron sus cosas, se aseguraron de tener pilas de sobra para las linternas y se adentraron en el bosque.

Edward y Bella pudieron oír perfectamente su conversación y, aunque todo lo que Bella quería era tener a Edward dentro de ella, la excitación que proveía jugar con humanos asustados era demasiado grande. Por tanto, volvió a ponerse de pie y Edward y ella se propusieron cercar a los tres chicos.

Había un claro en el bosque, no tan grande como aquél en el que dejaban aparecer la casa, pero sería suficiente. Los atraerían allí y los aterrorizarían hasta que su sangre adquiriera el más dulce de los aromas y después, pasase lo que pasase, podría tener a Edward solo para ella.

Pero las cosas no siempre salen como se ha planeado. Los chicos estaban aterrorizados mucho antes de llegar al claro. Edward y Bella no habían tenido clemencia; habían empezado corriendo cerca de ellos, haciendo que el bosque se moviera como si estuviera siendo sacudido por un fuerte vendaval, pero eso pronto se hizo aburrido y se acercaron más, rozándoles y susurrándoles al oído.

Con cada salto, estremecimiento y grito que escapaba de Alice, Jasper y Jacob, Bella se sentía humedecer y la polla de Edward crecía hasta hacerse doloroso. Antes de que los tres humanos llegaran al claro, Bella ya estaba apoyada contra otro árbol, esa vez sin ropa, mientras la boca de Edward atacaba la sensible piel de sus pezones y dos de sus dedos se introducían en su interior.

Si había algo que a Bella le gustaba de su nueva vida como vampira, eso era el sexo. Todos sus sentidos se habían agudizado y cada sensación se multiplicaba por cien. Además, lo único comparable al sexo con Edward era beber sangre humana, lo que ya era decir mucho.

Cuando los humanos alcanzaron el borde del claro no pudieron creerse lo que encontraron. Ahí estaba ella. Bella. Su amiga de la infancia.

Alice olvidó sus miedos y la llamó con una fuerte exclamación, —¡Bella! —Los tres fueron a acercarse, pero se quedaron paralizados cuando absorbieron la imagen que tenían delante.

Bella estaba contra un árbol, completamente desnuda, la espalda arqueada y la cabeza hacia atrás con la boca abierta y una expresión de puro éxtasis en la cara. Había alguien arrodillado frente a ella, una mata de pelo castaño entre sus piernas y las grandes manos del hombre que provocaba tal éxtasis agarrándole las caderas.

Sus amigos miraron congelados como las manos de ella iban al pelo del hombre y cerraban en puños ahí mientras sus caderas empezaban a moverse a pesar de la sujeción. Finalmente, soltó un fuerte gemido y su cuerpo se relajó. La cabeza del hombre se mantuvo un momento más en su lugar antes de que se levantara lentamente. La besó profundamente antes de llevar la cabeza a un lado de la cara de ella.

—¿Realmente quieres convertirlos? —le preguntó al oído.

—Por favor, —susurró ella con tono suplicante.

Él se separó y miró a los tres humanos. Un grito salió de la boca de Alice y los tres amigos volvieron en sí al ver finalmente la cara del hombre: su pálida piel brillaba a la luz de la luna… al igual que sus colmillos. Entonces sus miradas se dirigieron de nuevo a su amiga, que seguía contra el árbol con los ojos cerrados; se dieron cuenta de que su pecho desnudo no se movía con las entrecortadas respiraciones que habitualmente siguen a un momento como el que ella acababa de experimentar, pero aún no habían visto nada.

Al sentir sus miradas sobre ella y escuchar como el corazón de los tres se aceleraba por el miedo que volvía a impregnar sus aromas, Bella giró la cabeza hacia sus amigos y abrió los ojos, sonriéndoles y mostrándoles sus colmillos.

Ellos dieron un paso atrás, pero Edward ya estaba ahí, evitando que se pudieran marchar.

—¿Quieres hacer los honores? —le preguntó a Bella.

Ella inspiró profundamente, admirando la esencia de la sangre que cada vez tenía más adrenalina. —Mmmm, —ronroneó—. Huelen demasiado bien y quiero probar su sangre, pero no sé si podré contenerme, —dijo, acercándose a donde estaban los tres humanos acorralados por el vampiro.

—Entonces…

—Hazlo tú. Empieza por ella, antes de que muera de miedo.

Sin dejar de mirar a Bella, Edward bajó la cabeza al cuello de Alice y mordió, succionando lo suficiente para saciar su sed pero no tanto como para matarla. A los pocos minutos de que separara sus dientes de ella, ella empezó a retorcerse en el suelo mientras la ponzoña recorría su cuerpo.

Con Alice fuera de juego y los otros dos chicos paralizados de miedo, Bella se acercó lentamente a Edward y le besó. Recorrió con su lengua toda su boca, saboreando la sangre de su amiga y ese sabor que pertenecía exclusivamente a Edward.

Bella gimió en la boca de Edward mientras él pasaba los pulgares ligeramente por sus pezones. Cuando se separaron, Bella fue a quitarle la camiseta negra, pero él la detuvo.

—No voy a morder a dos tíos desnudo, —explicó—. Tal vez no sea humano, pero todavía soy un hombre, y estos dos parecieron disfrutar mucho el uno del otro el año pasado. No voy a arriesgarme.

Caminaba de espaldas a los chicos, mirando a Bella con esa sonrisa torcida que hacía que sus fuertes rodillas se debilitaran, y no se dio cuenta de que, al ver lo que había pasado con Alice y presintiendo que se lo iban a hacer a ellos también, los chicos se habían movido.

Sintió un roce en su espalda que le sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta. Rio al ver a Jasper mirándole impresionado, sosteniendo en la mano un palo destrozado por el impacto con su dura carne. El golpe que recibió entonces en la cabeza por la piedra que Jacob le lanzó lo sintió como una caricia, pero le molestó.

—Normalmente no haría esto, pero mi chica os quiere con nosotros y necesito que os estéis quietos para ello, —se dirigió a los dos chicos antes de romperles las piernas y hacerles caer al suelo con un experto movimiento.

Se volvió hacia Bella, que le miraba con una amplia sonrisa. —Eres tan fuerte, —dijo ella—. Me encanta, —añadió, acercándose a él y abrazándole por detrás—. Hazlo, —le susurró al oído, bajando la mano por dentro de sus pantalones.

Edward soltó un gemido gutural, echando la cabeza atrás y mordiéndose el labio antes de bajarla a velocidad vampírica y morder a los dos chicos.

Cuando se giró hacia Bella, dos hilos de sangre caían de las comisuras de sus labios. Ella se agarró a sus hombros y, poniéndose de puntillas, los lamió lentamente.

Edward no pudo soportarlo más, o tal vez fue ella. Sea como sea, en cuestión de segundos la ropa de Edward había desaparecido y él estaba tumbado sobre el suelo con Bella a horcajadas sobre él. Sus gemidos de placer se mezclaban con los gemidos de dolor de los tres casi-muertos que formaban un círculo a su alrededor y se acompasaban a ellos, moviéndose más rápida y frenéticamente según aumentaba la intensidad de dolor.

Todos en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, Washington, pudieron oír extraños y fuertes ruidos en el bosque esa noche. Y, aunque nadie sabe qué sucedió exactamente, pocos son los que se atreven a adentrarse en los bosques, puesto que todo el que lo hace no vuelve a salir.

.

.


End file.
